This invention relates to entertainment devices that simulate levitation of small, light items including cards, pictures, other planar items and geometrical objects.
Known entertainment devices for simulating levitation are limited to articulation for supporting human bodies and other specific items. Also known are devices for creating select optical illusions of distortion, displacement and movement of small, card-sized objects. None are known, however to have micro-fiber support of objects having optionally select illumination in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a levitation-entertainment device which:
creates an illusion of levitation of cards and other small items; is adaptable to simulation of levitation of a selection of small items; and
can simulate a selection of levitation of the small items.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a levitation-entertainment device having a micro fiber with an object end attached to a select small levitation object placed removably on a manipulation base and a base end attached detachably to a base structure that is situated for manipulation of the micro fiber by a manipulation individual from a manipulation position that is intermediate the object end and the base end of the micro fiber. The base structure can include an ear, another body part, an article of clothing or other item proximate the manipulation individual. The levitation object can include a playing card that can be lighted by an LED with power from a lithium battery on the playing card.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there, is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.